1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure for connecting one wiring substrate with another wiring substrate through the intermediary of a female connector and a male connector under their engagement condition. Particularly, the invention relates to an improvement of the male connector constituting the connector structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional connector structure, a female connector is attached to one substrate, while a male connector is attached to another substrate. The female connector consists of a female housing and a plurality of male tabs attached to the female housing and also soldered to the substrate through respective legs of the tabs. The male connector consists of a male housing and resilient female tabs accommodated in rectangular tab chambers formed in the male housing. The female tabs has respective legs soldered to the substrate. When the male connector is inserted into the female housing of the female connector, the male tabs are engaged in resilient portions of the female tabs, so that the male and female tabs are electrically connected with each other.
Since the rectangular tab chambers are successively formed in the male housing of the connector structure, the male housing is provided, on both sides of opposing sidewalls of short widths, with outer sidewalls of long widths. The formation of the outer sidewalls of long widths causes the male connector to be large-sized as much. Correspondingly, there is a problem that the female connector is also large-sized.